Clear Skyes with a Strong Chance of Glimmer
by IObjectYourHonor
Summary: We all know the classic relationship between a certain detective and her rock god prosecutor but how did the forensic wannabe meet the glimmerous fop? The start of Klema. Some attempted humour ;) Enjoy!


**A/N:** Hello! Sadly I don't own any of these Ace Attorney characters (as much as I'd love to). I thought to myself how Ema's first meeting with Klavier Gavin would go - so enjoy! As always, helpful criticism is welcome.

 **Clear Skyes with a Strong Chance of Glimmer**

It was the first time since arriving back in America that Ema felt her face lighting up with the brightest smile she could manage, scientifically speaking.

Which was saying something because only minutes ago, she had discovered that following her failure in the forensics test (a subject not to be mentioned for at least the next year), she had been given the job of (but in her opinion, demoted to) Detective. On receiving this news, her face had contorted into the darkest scowl that threatened to turn to the biggest pout you ever saw from a 25-year-old, if it wasn't for her self-control that refused to let herself pout in front of the Chief of Police. And to top that news off, she found out from Mr. Wright himself that he had been disbarred as an attorney. As if the day could get any better.

Apparently, it seemed that it could. She was in the elevator, surrounded by people who had clearly had better days than today. Her white lab coat, pink glasses and colourful clothes stood out against grey and black outfits, mildly decorative prosecutor badges and dull brown, heavily used cases that no doubt held vital pieces of evidence. Obviously, no one in the lower ranks of prosecuting wears the extravagant clothing that she had seen some more famous prosecutors wear.

But she didn't care how out of place she looked. She was on her way, up and up to the Chief Prosecutor's Office.

Mr. Edgeworth's office.

Childhood idol.

Cool of wit.

Organised.

Understanding.

That cravat…

And don't get Ema started on his voice. She had, with the power of science naturally, recorded his voice from various trials and conversations (totally legal… right…?) and determined the exact frequencies that it produced and determined that, scientifically speaking, his voice was utterly amazing and pretty much perfect.

He is the perfect prosecutor.

And the perfect prosecutor to work under as a detective.

 _Maybe they got rid of that scruffy looking detective and I get to replace him!_ The thought made her almost squeal with delight but she remembered her environment and kept her composure… or what was left of it, since the massive smile was still stupidly plastered on her face. She compromised her outburst of excitement by bouncing on the soles of her feet, causing the people next to her to take an extra step away from her.

After the dull people in the elevator gradually hopped off at their respective floors (some of them practically running out of the elevator from the sight of Ema), Ema was left by herself to travel the last two floors to level 12.

Now she could squeal.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, she practically ran to Edgeworth's office. Well she called it speed walking but nonetheless, once she arrived at his beautiful wooden door, she stopped. She took a deep breath and fixed the pink glasses on her head. Then she firmly, and maybe a little too loudly, knocked on his door.

The practically perfect voice answered, 'Enter.'

Ema had to force herself to think of the SL-9 incident so she could stop smiling like an idiot while she sat in a very comfy, plush, black seat in Mr. Edgeworth's (slightly tastelessly decorated) office. Edgeworth was discussing her assigned Prosecutor.

'…he's been a prosecutor since he was quite young so he has a lot of experience. He'll know what to expect from a detective but I know you'll work together just fine.'

'Of course', Ema burst. Edgeworth barely smiled and continued,

'He's quite famous actually, but hopefully you won't have too many issues with his fans and life outside of prosecuting.'

 _What does Mr. Edgeworth do outside of prosecuting if he has fans?_ Daydreams of Edgeworth modelling for Calvin Klein, starring in a minor role in a film and being a famous author of young adult fiction filled Ema's mind until she realised that Edgeworth was waiting for a response.

'Uh, sorry Mr. Edgeworth. What did you say?' Edgeworth's mouth tightened into a line. _Great, off to a great start already with my future boss._

'I simply asked if you already had a hunch on who I'm talking about.'

Without skipping a heartbeat, she answered, 'Of course! It's you, Mr. Edgeworth, isn't it?' Her smiled faltered as she heard Edgeworth chuckle deeply.

'As much as it would be an experience for an amateur detective such as yourself to work under me,' _Ouch, an amateur detective? Thanks for the harsh truth, Mr. Edgeworth,_ thought Ema, 'I already have an… enthusiastic detective who wouldn't leave me easily…' Darn. So, he's not fired yet, despite what Mr. Wright told me about his numerous salary cuts.

The suddenly slightly less perfect voice continued after a slight cough, 'Although, I am flattered that you think I have a fan base… and a different life outside of prosecuting…' Another cough followed as well as a brief awkward pause, 'No, your assigned prosecutor is more widely known amongst the teenage girl population.'

All Ema could do was give him a blank stare.

'I'm surprised you haven't heard of him, since he is from Europe. Germany, to be precise.' A name formed in the back of Ema's mind but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. She tried to recall it when a knock on the heavy wooden door brought her out of her mind.

The once perfect voice that was now diminishing in its perfect quality with every minute of this meeting answered to let the stranger in.

'Ach, Herr Edgeworth, what can I do for you?' Ema turned around to see who possessed this clearly-not-perfect voice to be met with a man that exuded what Ema could only describe as arrogance and what he clearly thought was perfection.

In future when she remembered this moment, Ema could not remember if she scoffed at the sight of him or simply stared with her mouth open.

And… did his hair… sparkle when he played with it? Hair that, in Ema's opinion, looked better than her not-as-sleek brown ponytail and therefore should only belong on a female head, yet here it was, golden, long, and shiny on this… _fop_! He wore a dark purple shirt with a jacket that she noticed was somehow a near match in colour to Mr. Edgeworth's and somehow it looked tasteless yet seemed to work at the same time. Upon further studying, she realised that the sparkling that was now half-blinding her was the large, gaudy silver…thing hanging from his neck that laid against his purple-clad chest. It was glimmerous and she hated it. _What man wears such a gaudy glimmerous necklace?_ She immediately answered her own dialogue with…

 _A fop. A glimmerous fop._

'Ah, Mr. Gavin.' Mr. Edgeworth's voice was practically the most divine sound after hearing Gavin's twisted American-German voice that she couldn't call gravelly nor deep. It wasn't rich, or nasally, or high or laidback… She didn't know what to call his voice.

 _Scientific investigation will sort it out!_ She almost shuddered at the thought which quickly left her mind. _A fop like him doesn't require that much scientific effort._

Edgeworth's dulcet tones rang in her ears again, 'Please, have a seat.'

Mr. Gavin, sat on the plush black seat offered to him which sat him directly beside Ema.

'Mr. Gavin, this is Ema Skye. Ema, this is your assigned prosecutor, Klavier Gavin.' The memory that Ema had been chasing around in the back of her mind, finally came to the front of her mind.

Klavier Gavin.

International rock god. Idol and fantasy of every girl aged between 12 and 19. Lead guitarist in his own band which was named after him (how self-obsessed can you get, Ema asked herself) called the Gavinners. Prosecutorial debut at the tender age of 17 (Europe was very progressive over there, she'd heard Mr. Wright say once). Something about his prosecutor career debut caused another memory to work its way into the back of her mind.

The Gavinners were huge in Europe before coming to America, but Ema was not interested in them at all, let alone him.

While this was running through her head, he turned to shake her hand.

'Achtung, baby. It's nice to meet my detective assistant.' His calloused fingers gripped her hand and while his fingers weren't soft, the rest of his hand was. It was softer than hers. _How does a guy have better hair AND better skin than me? And no-one gets away with calling me 'baby'._

Then he did the unthinkable.

He winked at her. A sassy, arrogant, I-pick-up-all-the-ladies-with-this-wink, type of wink.

She tried not to wince and instead focused on getting her hand free of his grip, but he held fast and she noticed his eyes for the first time. Hidden under the shiny hair and tanned skin were a pair of perfectly calm (and somewhat disturbingly soothing) teal blue eyes. She immediately cast her glance to their enclosed hands while she felt his eyes study her. Not eagerly like she was his next meal, but…calmly. Like he was studying a case report and simply needed to remember the facts.

Fact: Ema Skye does not like being studied.

It put her off to say the least. She had the urge to grab the packet of Snackoos out of her bag and her hand reached down to where it would be… if she hadn't left it down at Criminal Affairs. _Great job, Ema._

When he gently released her hand, she had to (firmly) maintain a poker face as she rather quickly pulled her hand away. She barely registered Edgeworth's slightly amused expression and instead his words repeated themselves in that perfect voice in her mind.

 _'Your assigned prosecutor…'_

Ema was positive she paled. Edgeworth gave her a curious look but continued informing Gavin (and supposedly Ema) about the paperwork to fill in for the new detective position.

 _'Your. Assigned. Prosecutor.'_ Was all that rolled through Ema's head. She watched as Prosecutor Gavin took the paperwork from Edgeworth's hands and flicked through it.

'Shouldn't be a problem for the Fräulein Detective and myself,' he said. The mixed German with English threw Ema out of her daze and he smiled at her which she returned weakly but wished she hadn't. She really hoped this would end soon.

'Just one thing, Herr Edgeworth.'

'And what would that be, Mr. Gavin?'

'If a case comes up against the rookie who convicted mein Bruder, Kristoph…'

'You mean, Apollo Justice?'

'Ja. If a case comes up with him as defence, I want to be the prosecutor.'

Edgeworth's face had a trace of a smile on it as he replied, 'I understand. I'll see what I can do.'

'Danke, Herr Edgeworth. Come, Fräulein .' Klavier was halfway to the door before Ema realised he was talking to her. She gave what she hoped was a pleading look at Mr. Edgeworth, who simply smiled and whispered 'Good luck,' before Klavier called,

'Ach, Fräulein , don't keep me waiting.'

And with that, Ema walked with feet that felt like lead towards the door and the man who was now her boss. A scowl formed on her face where that lightbulb bright smile had once been, determined to make itself permanent on her face.

She had never been more tempted to pelt an entire bag worth of Snackoos at a human being more than she did now.


End file.
